


White Christmas

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schweinski, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti and Lukas attempt to wrap Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for Schweinski domestic (Christmas) fluff.

Lukas smiled as he gazed at a sleeping Louis. “He’s out for the night.”

“As he should be,” Bastian chuckled as he covered the little boy with a blanket. “He had a long day.”

“A very long day. I should put him to bed.”

“Nein, mein Liebe. He wanted to sleep in front of the tree tonight.”

“I know,” Lukas smiled. “You think it’s safe to wrap presents?”

Bastian nodded, “Like you said, he’s out for the night.”

“So, which do you want to wrap? Big or small?”

“I’ll wrap the big ones. You’re terrible at it.”

“I know,” Lukas sighed.

Bastian groaned softly as he stood up to retrieve the presents that had been stashed away.

“In pain today?”

“No, love. I’m just getting old.”

“You are not.”

“Oh? Who started counting every grey strand of hair this morning?”

Lukas laughed softly, “It’s just small patches.”

“Oh, yes, sure,” the older man tossed Lukas a roll of tape. “Start wrapping.”

“So bossy.”

“You enjoy me being bossy.”

“Correction: I enjoy you being in charge, not bossy. There is a difference.”

Bastian just smirked as he sat next to his fiancé. “You enjoyed it this morning.”

“Before I counted your grey hairs.”

Bastian elbowed Lukas’ side.

“Ow!”

“Shhhh…”

“Sorry,” Lukas whispered.

“That didn’t hurt.”

“It did,” Lukas pouted.

Bastian smirked and kissed the other man’s lips softly. “You just wanted me to kiss you.”

“I always want that…well, that and more,” Lukas grinned.

“Lukas Josef Podolski, behave yourself, our son is sleeping right there.”

“Podolski-Schweinsteiger.”

“Not yet. Soon, though.”

“Not soon enough.”

“For me either, Luki,” Bastian whispered, nuzzling Lukas’ cheek.

“Basti…let’s put him to bed then ourselves. Please.”

“I’ll put the presents back in the closet.”

“Okay,” Lukas nodded and carefully picked up the little boy.

Bastian placed a soft kiss on the child’s temple. “He’s as beautiful as you are when you’re sleeping.”

“More. I’ll be right back.”

“Meet me in the bedroom.”

“I love hearing you say that. Be there soon.”

Bastian smiled as he safely tucked away the presents then put the fire out in the fireplace. He loved that they were spending their first Christmas as a family in Cologne, in the house Lukas loved so much.

Little did he know that Bastian had purchased the house as a Christmas and early wedding gift for him.


End file.
